


You taste so sweet

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Drugs, M/M, Vampires, of the magic anti-vampire kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Gou goes 'under cover' in an attempt to find more information about his father from the local vampire coven, but he probably should have told his team first.





	You taste so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakelesbians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/gifts).



Gou is not number one on the list to feed Chase. 

In fact, he’s not on the list at all, thanks to his vehement disagreement with the concept when Rinna had put the list together. He doesn’t think that there should even be a vampire in the special investigations unit, and he’s made his opinion clear to Kiriko and Shinnosuke multiple times since they’d brought Chase into the fold.

Kiriko always gives him a disappointed look, like she can’t believe he’s acting the way he is, while Shinnosuke seems to be holding out hope that one day, Chase and Gou might grow to be friends. Gou doesn’t have the heart to tell him that that’ll never happen. 

Chase himself doesn’t seem to have anything to say about it. Sometimes he looks at Gou, clear and unassuming, the desire for friendship written out across his face, but he never presses it. Gou isn’t even sure how he managed to discern the vampire’s facial expressions, considering he has so few of them. 

It’s something he doesn’t think about too hard. 

Luckily, there are enough members of the special investigation team to feed Chase without Gou’s help. He only needs to eat once a week or so, and the blood donation is rotated amongst everyone, so nobody gets anemic from giving too much. The process is clean and clinical, blood drawn through a needle by Rinna (who complains that she’s not THAT kind of doctor) but the thought of it still turns Gou’s stomach. 

Even though Chase isn’t putting his mouth on anyone now, that doesn’t mean he didn’t in the past, back when he was running with Heart and his gang. Even though Gou has never seen him feed, he must have, to get this far. Lord knew he never used to show much care for humans before Heart’s glamour over him was broken. 

Shinnosuke says it wasn’t his fault. Gou knows that, but it’s easier to pretend that it was.

The trouble comes when Gou goes undercover. 

He isn’t really planning on it or anything; he’s investigating something completely different when Brain happens upon him. Gou doesn’t have the Mach enhancer drug on him, which is beyond foolish as a vampire hunter, but he had finally found a lead about his father’s whereabouts, and he hadn’t been thinking things through carefully. Without Mach he doesn’t have a chance. 

Brain doesn’t bite him, though. He doesn’t really do much more than rough him up before he grabs Gou by the chin, forcing their eyes to lock, and Gou feels nausea and a headache both welling up in him at once. 

“Look at me,” Brain says, commanding despite how pathetic he usually is, and Gou wants to spit in his face. He can’t quite get his mouth to work the way he wants it too, though. He’s never been glamoured before, and he wonders vaguely in the back of his mind if this is how it’s always supposed to feel, before realizing that he shouldn’t be able to think at all right now. The fact that he is thinking, even if it’s a little bit slow and muddled, means that the glamour isn’t working. Shinnosuke was immune to glamour, they had found that out when Heart had tried it on him during battle in a fit of fancy. Gou supposed that he must be, too, maybe from the remnants of the mach drug in his system. Regardless of the reasons, the glamour not working means that he has a chance to fight back.

But before he slurs at Brain to fuck off and kicks him in the nuts, another idea comes into his head. 

He could use this opportunity to get information that they’d never even dreamed of. If they think he’s glamoured, then the vampires wouldn’t be careful around him. They could give away info about their plans, their numbers, maybe even his father… 

So Gou swallows the insults and looks directly into Brain’s eyes, even though it makes his headache a little worse, and pretends to be under his thrall. 

*** 

It turns out, after a few days, that going undercover is torture. Pretending to be docile and subservient as Brain presents him to Heart, practically begging for praise from the head vampire, who seems impressed for a short period, before he loses interest in favour of planning his next battle against Shinnosuke and the others. 

Medic fumes at him every time she sees him, like she’s angry that she wasn’t the one who caught him, and Gou is only thankful that she doesn’t actually take her anger out on him physically. 

The worst part is that so far he hasn’t actually gotten anything useful. Shinnosuke and the others must have caught onto what he was doing, as Gou had hoped, because nobody comes after him for almost a week. Gou figures it’s a small mercy that nobody has fed on him yet, at least, but he’s going mad keeping up his act by the time that he finally, finally, gets a piece of information that he can actually use. 

It’s a location, mumbled by Heart along with an angry mutter of the name ‘Banno’ during a hushed strategy meeting between the three of them, and Gou has to fight to keep his excitement under control. He can finally get out of here, once he gets an opportunity to sneak away…

And that’s when Chase bursts into the abandoned house they’re squatting in, covered in blood and breathing hard. Gou fights the urge to curse, because he has no idea why Chase of all people would come for him. The second Chase lays eyes on him, though, he looks so relieved that all the air leaves his chest in one breath. 

Gou fights the warm fuzzy feeling that rises up in his own chest at the sight, because Shinnosuke and Kiriko do not come barging in after Chase the way that he had been expecting they would. In fact, now that he looks, Chase is far too banged up for somebody who came in with backup, and Gou curses internally. 

Heart looks up and smiles the second he sees Chase, like he’s welcoming home an old friend. 

“Chase, how good of you to join us,” he says pleasantly, and Chase’s eyes leave Gou then, going back to the master vampire in front of him. 

“Heart. Return Gou,” Chase says, his voice even deeper and more gravelly than usual. Heart frowns then, his smile falling right off his face. He looks a little petulant, like he isn’t quite ready to return his new toy just yet, and Gou breathes in through his nose. He could get out now, if he really wanted to. They’ll be too distracted during the fight, and it would give him time to escape and get to Shinnosuke. 

The second the thought enters his head he feels sick to his stomach. As much as he hates vampires – and he really, really hates to admit it – he doesn’t actually hate Chase. On the contrary, if he left him here to fend for himself he’d regret it for the rest of his life, he knows he would. He’s not sure he’s ready to examine why, and he folds it away before focusing on Chase again, hoping the vampire will catch his eye so he can convey that he’s not glamoured, but Chase is focusing solely on Heart. 

It’s a mistake that he wouldn’t normally make. Gou only has a second to contemplate why Chase is being sloppy as Medic rushes him from the side, and Gou doesn’t even have a chance to warn him. 

He feels like he really is glamoured now, unable to do anything but stand there and watch as Chase throws Medic off, only for Heart to catch him with his claws in his side. 

“He’s killed all fifteen guards!” Brain cries out, and Gou realizes that he must have left to check the situation. It’s worse than he’d thought, then, because there’s no way Chase could still have any energy left after a fight like that, unless--

Unless he was on Mach. 

Gou actually does curse then, and Brain catches his eye at the sound, suspicion blooming on his face before he seems to get an idea. 

Despite Chase’s exhaustion, the fight between him, Heart and Medic is evenly matched, up until Brain comes up to Gou and grabs him by the arm. Gou almost fights back, almost punches Brain as hard as he can before he grabs Chase and runs, but doing that would be suicide, so he swallows down his reaction and continues his charade as a helpless victim.

“Chase, if you don’t stop right now, I’ll kill him,” Brain calls out, and Chase freezes. It’s only for a second, but it’s the chance that Heart needs to sink his teeth into Chase’s shoulder, at the same time that Medic digs her claws into his side. 

Gou bites his tongue to keep from making any sound, and Brain’s hand clenches around his throat tightly enough that he can’t breathe. Brain must have an inkling of what’s going on now from Gou’s earlier slip-up, because he doesn’t let up on his grip and Gou’s eyesight is going black at the edges. He can’t help himself but scrabble at Brain’s hand with his fingers, but it’s useless, and the only thing he can see is Chase’s torn, beaten body before everything goes black. 

*** 

Gou wakes up in the basement.

He’d been here before, a few times. Heart’s little coven rarely took prisoners, considering the only person strong enough to warrant it who was glamour-proof was Shinnosuke, but Brain had spent a fair amount of time prepping the dungeon anyways. He’d tell Gou how lucky he was that he’d been caught unawares, so he didn’t have to spend time in there. 

Now, however, he wakes to find himself on the basement floor with his hands tied behind his back and the constant fuzzy headache that he’d had while being under glamour-influence is gone. Everything is clearer than it’s been all week, which makes the sight of Chase, bloody and broken, all the harder to take in.

Unlike Gou, whose restraints are just rope, Chase is chained to the wall. Luckily, judging by the lack of burning-flesh-scent in the air, the chains are probably just steel and not silver. He’s no longer wearing his purple jacket, and is instead in a plain black tshirt that hides whatever bloodstains there are on it. Gou can’t quite see clearly, it’s too dark, but he has a feeling that Heart and the others didn’t bother to wrap Chase’s wounds. 

Normally Chase would be able to heal those on his own, his body tough even by vampire standards, but Gou can see from his open eyes and blown-wide pupils that he must still be fighting off the influence of Mach. It makes Gou angry, that Chase would take the drug in the first place when he knows that it inhibits his ability to heal. Sure, it doesn’t kill him the way it would any other vampire, considering Chase’s unique physiology as a vampire prototype, but it does a heck of a number on his system, and was supposed to be reserved for emergencies only. 

This was not an emergency, until Chase stepped in. Now Gou thinks that if it isn’t, it’s very close to becoming one, but not one that the Mach can help much.

Luckily, it seems that Heart and the rest of the clan aren’t around, at least. Gou grunts as he tries to shimmy his way across the floor towards the unresponsive Chase. 

“Chase,” he whispers, keeping his voice low in case anyone is around to hear it. He repeats it when Chase doesn’t respond, and finally the vampire turns his eyes to Gou, blinking as though he’s just snapped back to reality. 

“Gou,” Chase says, far calmer than he should be, and Gou glares at him. 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Gou snaps, but Chase doesn’t flinch back or even look particularly repentant. Gou doesn’t know why he’d expected any different. 

“You were in trouble,” Chase says, voice steady, as though what he’s saying is obvious. “So I came to rescue you.” 

Gou rolls his eyes - as if he’s some sort of damsel in distress or princess who needs saving. 

“I was fine, I didn’t need your help. It’s not like I would have done the same for you,” Gou snaps, though he’s not even sure if that’s true. Chase doesn’t even look offended or upset the way he should, because Gou is being mean and spiteful and cruel, and instead he just lets out a low, rattling breath. Gou worries that Heart might have pierced one of his lungs. 

“Kiriko was worried about you,” Chase says, and Gou sighs. Of course that was what it came down to, in the end, except - “I was also worried about you.” 

Gou freezes, and he bites his lower lip as he wriggles a bit closer. Now he can see just how much blood there is on Chase’s clothes, and it doesn’t look good. Chase may be a vampire, but with his healing impaired, he could very well die from this if he doesn’t get some blood into him soon. Gou still doesn’t really like the idea of being bitten, but he doubts that Heart is going to come down with a meal, at least for a while. Gou wonders if he plans to get Chase nice and weak before glamouring him back to their side. The thought makes his stomach turn. 

“You didn’t need to worry about me,” he says, mostly to get his mind off of it. Chase’s eyes aren’t quite focused as he looks at him, and that’s a bad sign. Gou swallows as he manages to get closer, and then tries to ease himself up off of his stomach. “Chase, buddy, you gotta look at me. Keep looking at me. I’m gonna get you a snack and then you can break those chains and we can get out of here, ok? And then I’m gonna be mad at you for ruining everything I was working on.” 

Chase does look at him then, if only to scrunch up his nose. 

“I thought we weren’t buddies,” he says, and Gou rolls his eyes, his cheeks turning a bit pink. 

“Yeah, well, we’re not. I’m just… It’s just a term,” he deflects, but Chase actually looks pleased, as though he’s genuinely happy to be referred to as Gou’s friend. That’s just stupid, though. “Come on, then. I’m just gonna--” He manages to flop up, resting his torso against Chase’s, and he lets out a breath of air as he feels just how cold the other is. This is worse than he’d thought. 

Chase flinches back, pushing himself farther against the stone wall, and Gou grits his teeth as he presses against him some more, not giving him anywhere to run. 

“Gou, I don’t want to...” Chase begins, and Gou can see his fangs have dropped, pressing against his lower lip. “You don’t want me to drink your blood.” 

“Yeah, well we don’t really have a choice,” Gou grunts out, and he can feel Chase’s cool breath against his face, they’re so close. He can also see his eyes, and geez, he doesn’t know how long he was out but Chase must have taken a pretty hefty dose to be this jacked up so long afterwards. 

“I won’t take from you,” Chase says, and there’s a hint more emotion in his voice than usual, like he’s trying to tell it to himself more than anything. Gou feels pity, then, and he wishes he could wrap his arms around Chase, tell him it was ok. He shoves that thought aside to examine never, and just groans instead, trying to sound huffy and impatient. 

“Look, Chase, it’s fine. We need to get out of here, and you need to bite me for that to happen. I’m giving you permission,” Gou says, and Chase stares back at him, mouth open and panting slightly, and he looks so intense that Gou’s mind strays to different thoughts that he also is definitely not going to think about or examine ever. 

Chase opens his mouth to protest again, but Gou just flops higher up against him, getting his neck right in front of Chase’s mouth, and the vampire lets out a low keen that Gou had never heard him make before. 

“Gou,” he groans, and Gou exhales softly, focusing on the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

“It’s ok, Chase. Go ahead,” he says, softer this time, and Chase does. 

It feels like nothing Gou has ever experienced before. He feels like he’s floating, in a sense, like he feels nothing and everything all at once. His neck feels hot, and before he knows it he’s panting against Chase, pressing closer against him as Chase drinks from him. He moans, low and deep in his throat, and soon Chase feels warmer and more solid beneath him, but it’s hard to focus on that when all Gou can feel is that heady feeling of nothing/everything that’s making him insane. 

And then, just as fast as it started, it stops, Chase pulling his fangs out just as the door bursts open. Chase tenses, and the chains strain around his arms, but instead of Heart, Brain or Medic standing there, it’s Kiriko with her gun drawn. 

“Gou!” She cries out as soon as she sees him, and she drops her gun to her side as she rushes over. 

“I’m fine,” Gou grumbles, but he lets her inspect him anyways, turning his head this way and that and her eyes widening when she sees the bite mark on his neck.

“Kiriko,” Chase says, his voice soft and almost timid, and he looks… confused, almost afraid, and deeply ashamed. Gou knows immediately what he’s thinking, and he feels bad for putting him in that situation. 

“It’s fine, Chase,” he says, and Kiriko looks hesitant and confused as she looks between the two of them, but then she just shakes her head and pulls her knife out so she can cut Gou’s ropes. 

“Can you break those chains, Chase?” She asks, pulling Gou away to give him room. Chase nods his head, and the chains break a few seconds later. The muffled sounds of fighting are coming from outside, and Kiriko reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a pill that she hands over to Gou. 

Gou takes the Mach the second his hands are free, dry swallowing the pill without water. He feels better immediately, more powerful, and he stands up just as Kiriko hands him her knife. 

“Go help Tomari,” she instructs, and then her face softens a little as she pulls the chains away from Chase, who looks exhausted from one simple feat of strength. “Leave Chase to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am still working on Unanticipated Change of Plans, but I wanted to get this commission out first. For now this is listed as complete but there will probably be a short second part! I just wanted to post SOMETHING since I haven't posted anything in over a week and it's been Itching at me. Anyways, I hope you like it Zali!


End file.
